New Years Eve Party
by ChloelovesJack
Summary: Jack has been invited to the Guardians New Years Eve party. He is worried about going as this would be his first New Year in over 300 years that people can hear him, see him, touch him and talk to him so Tooth decides to go to the party with him. After a while everyone starts acting very strange. What has happened to them? Will Jack work out what North is up to? One Shot :)


**Hey Everyone, I thought that considering that it is New Years Eve/New Year what not have our Guardians have a party. I hope you like it ! :)**

New Years Eve. A time to put everything behind you and start fresh. Well most people start fresh and this year the Guardians decided that they would have a New Years Eve party to celebrate. This would be Jacks first ever New Year with 'people' that spoke to him and that could see him. We was a bit nervous. He didn't know what to expect. He had obviously seen kids on New Years Eve trying to stay awake until 00:00 am but many of them had failed miserably. Most of them had fallen asleep way before then. He was really unsure and decided to ask someone. Sandy can't talk, Bunny would laugh at him, North is too intimidating so that only leaves Tooth, Jack thought. Well it was worth a try anyway.

He flew over to the Tooth palace only to be greeted by Baby Tooth who was more than happy to see him.

"Hey Baby Tooth! Where's Tooth?" Jack questioned. Baby Tooth chirped enthusiastically in reply.

"Thanks" Jack smiled sweetly and flew over to the main room of the Tooth Palace. Tooth was in he normal overwhelmed state, stunned by all of the teeth being shown to her all covered with blood and gum.

"Urm ... Tooth?"

"Hello Jack. Look at all of the pretty teeth," She exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah, Tooth could I have a word please?"

"Yes Jack, of course you can!"

Jack looked around, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yes Jack. Where do you want to go?"

"Follow me." With that Jack flew out of the window. Tooth told her fairies that she would be back soon and flew after Jack.

After a small journey Jack and Tooth landed at the lake. This time Jack hadn't frozen it over. "What was is that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, It is about the New Years Eve party. I...I"

"You what Jack? It is ok. You can tell me anything, you know that." She exclaimed.

"Thanks. I don't know what to do, what to wear, anything. I know why it happens but I haven't spent New Years Eve with anyone that can see me, hear me and touch me in over 300 years. I have seen kids on New Years Eve but not older people. I don't know what to do and I don't know how to be sociable." Jack explain to a very interested Tooth.

"Just be yourself Jack. If you feel more comfortable in your frosted hoodie and brown trousers, then that is what you should wear. If you like having fun, being cheeky and want a bit of adventure, then come to the party. If you want to be with us, people who can see you, hear you and want to talk to you, then come Jack. Come with us. Come with me. Wait that's it, if it will make you feel better I will go with you. To make you feel more confident, comfortable, more like you! What do you say? Come with me Jack?"

Jack thought for a while. Should I go, He thought, or should I spend it alone like every year? I does sound a lot of fun. I am the Guardian of Fun so what have I got to loose.

"Tooth, What time should I meet you and where?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

Tooth grinned from ear to ear. "Really Jack you'll go with me?" Jack nodded. "Great! Urmm ... Meet me at the Tooth palace at 10pm!"

"10pm at the Tooth Palace it is! I won't be late! Oh, and one last thing."

"Yes Jack"

"Thanks for your help Tooth" Jack smiled

"It's ok Jack. Honestly." She smiled back at him. There was an awkward silence which was soon broken by Tooth, "Well, urmm ... I got to get back to my fairies. Urmm ... See you at 10pm then?"

"Yeah, see you at 10. Be ready. Oh, Tooth. Please don't tell anyone about this conversation. I would never see the end of it, you know what Bunny is like." Jack growled when he mentioned Bunny's name.

It was now coming up to 10pm so Jack decided to make his way over to the Tooth Palace only to be welcomed by Tooth herself, "You ready to go?"

"Yep, I think so" Jack smiled an unsure smile.

"Don't worry you will be fine." Tooth smile was warm and reassuring.

They soon got to North's Workshop and met the gang in a grand hall. Everyone was there. Tooth and Jack joined the group and started to talk to everyone. Tooth offered to go and get them some punch. So, Jack went over to North to say hello.

"Hey North!" Jack said looking up at the man who Jack saw as almost being a father figure to him.

"Hello Jack!" Bellowed North in his thick Russian accent, "How are we? Feeling good?"

"Yep, I feel fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes Jack, Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're up to something North. I can feel it. What are you planning North?"

"Nothing Jack. What made you think that?"

"North, I am the Guardian of Fun. You can't get past me without me knowing. You're up to something and I will find out what it is!" Tooth came over and handed Jack a cup of pink coloured punch and gave one to North.

"I thought you might of liked one too North" She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Tooth. How very kind of you." He had a weird spark in his eyes. He was defiantly up to something and Jack was going to get to the bottom of it.

Later on most of the punch had been drunk and everyone was starting to feel a bit weird. They didn't quite feel right. They were all giggly and found everything that was said funny whether it was or not. Jack had drunk the least amount of punch and was only feeling a little light headed an like Tooth who hand drunk quite a lot and was basically sitting and rolling about on Bunny's lap. All of a sudden a deep voice shouted for attention. Jack quickly spun around to see North standing a the other end of the hall beckoning his fellow guardians over to him. When they got there North was so excited about something. "My fellow Guardians," He began, "As it is now the beginning of a New Year why don't we celebrate with a game of spin the bottle!" He was almost shouting by now. Jack was a bit unsure but everyone else thought it was a great idea and Jack didn't what to be the only one not playing. What could he loose. If he wasn't playing then it wouldn't be fun would it, he is the Guardian of Fun after all.

North decided that he should go first. The big man spun the bottle and it landed on Sandy. "Come here my little sand castle!" North chuckled, happy with his new nickname for Sandy. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and roared with laughter at the sight of Sandy's face. It was Jack's turn. He spun the bottle, closed his eyes shut tight and crossed his fingers praying that it wouldn't be Bunny. He opened his eyes just a little bit and to his disbelief it pointing at Bunny dead on. "No!" He whispered to himself. And just a he did he realised what had happened to everyone and why North had that spark in his eyes! North had spiked the punch!

**I hope you liked it. I was just an idea that sprung into my head the other night when I couldn't sleep. So I typed it up and waited until now to upload it! All reviews are very much appreciated :) Thank you**


End file.
